A Fresh Start
by Bria
Summary: Time to go home and face the music, Rose Tyler thought as she trudged through London on the long walk home. Her mum had been right all along though. Jimmy Stone was absolutely no good.
Disclaimer: Doctor Who isn't mine. If it was things would be quite different. The BBC owns all and I bow before them.

Written for timepetalsprompts on tumblr and their weekly prompt: dinosaurs, dragons, and/or other prehistoric or mythical creatures.

* * *

Time to go home and face the music, Rose Tyler thought as she trudged through London on the long walk home. She could take a bus, but that would only get her there faster and she needed time to think.

It wasn't that she didn't want to go home. It wasn't anything posh, but it was where she grew up and she did miss her mum. She hadn't seen her since dropped out of school and left home. Jackie had tried, on each and every phone call, to get her to listen but she'd been stubborn.

Her mum had been right all along though. Jimmy Stone was absolutely no good. Just this morning she'd checked her meager bank account and found it empty, and he'd raised his hand to her, calling her an ungrateful whore when she confronted him, and it was over. She'd walked out with nothing but her purse and the clothes on her back.

As she walked, Rose realized she was rather thirsty. She only had spare change but it was at least enough for a hot chocolate. She ducked into a McDonalds (couldn't afford anything more) and ordered her drink.

Once she had the chocolately goodness in hand, she made her way over to the only empty table and sat down. The Sunday paper was sitting there, left by an earlier patron, and she picked it up. There was a jobs section as well as comics and a crossword.

Rose sipped her drink slowly, looking over the help wanted ads. She had no desire to go back to the corner shop she'd been working in. Too close to Jimmy, too far from home, and the pay had been a joke. Glancing at the job listings she starred the one for Henrik's (the shopping discount she'd get there was appealing) and circled a Tesco ad. Finding no other jobs of interest or that she would possibly be qualified for she turned to the crossword puzzle.

"National animal of Scotland" was the clue for one across. She shook her head. What was she thinking? She was terrible at these sorts of things.

"He's right." Rose muttered. "Too stupid for A-levels and I'll never really get off the estate."

She heard a throat clearing and looked up into the face of a gangly bloke who appeared to be about a decade older, at least on the surface. But between the braces, bowtie, and jacket he was wearing, he seemed much older. Then there were his eyes, so very deep as he met hers. She'd never seen eyes like that before.

"May I join you?," he asked, hesitation clear in his voice. He gestured around. "No other open seats and you're the only one sitting alone."

Rose shrugged and then nodded. She didn't really feel like company but she wasn't going to be rude. "Sure."

"Ta," he said, sitting down. "I'm John."

"Rose."

"What's the clue?"

Rose looked at him quizzically.

"For the crossword?"

 _Ah._ "National animal of Scotland."

"Unicorn!" He grinned at her and flapped his hands eagerly.

Rose frowned. "You're making fun of me."

He arched his light eyebrows. "Why would I do that?"

"Wouldn't be the first person today," she muttered.

John's eyes narrowed. "Then whoever did it was an idiot."

She shrugged. "I'm not very smart. I don't have my A-levels."

John leaned closer and whispered conspiratorially. "I'll let you in a secret. I haven't got my A-levels either and I'm a genius!"

He puffed out his chest and she giggled. "I told you the truth though. It's a unicorn."

"But unicorns aren't real," Rose protested.

"Maybe they just aren't anymore," John's eyes twinkled.

"How would you know that?"

"I have my ways." John grinned at her. "Plus I was once Scottish. So I know these things."

"You were _once_ Scottish?"

"Yeah. Not anymore… and never again." He chuckled, though Rose didn't quite understand the joke.

John took a sip of the tea he had in his hands and then glanced over at the job listings. "Looking for a job?"

"Yeah. I uh," she stopped, not sure why she was willing to share this with a total stranger. "I just broke up with my boyfriend. My job was next to his place and I want something better. Something away from him."

"If he's the one who made fun of you, you were right to leave him." John's eyes were earnest, and somehow, Rose felt he knew exactly what she had gone through. Maybe he'd been there himself.

"Thank you. Hopefully my mum will be as kind. She told me was trouble from day one. So did Mickey, Shareen, all my mates. I just wouldn't listen."

"You got there though, that's something. And I'm sure you're mum will welcome you with open arms." John hesitated for a moment and then lightly squeezed her hand before pulling back.

Rose couldn't understand the warmth that flashed through her at the gentle touch, but she felt it all the same. "Thanks."

John nodded, and as he did the mobile in pocket rang. He glanced down at it and then back at Rose. "I have to go but thanks for letting me sit with you."

He got up and pushed the job listings back towards her. "Best of luck to you. Remember the hard part is over."

"You're welcome, and thank you too, John."

He nodded. "Goodbye, Rose."

"Bye."

She watched him go, and quickly finished her hot chocolate. She glanced at the Henrik's ad. It said walk-ins were welcome and if she hurried she might be able to make it by closing time. Just maybe she could return to Powell Estate with a new job which would certainly help placate her mum and a fresh start for her.


End file.
